Will O' the Wisp
by FerociousWink
Summary: Andy has been pushing Mai away for quite some time.  Who happens to pulling her in? wanna find out?
1. Will O' the Wisp

I Wish I could lie to you and say that I am getting to old for this but really, when I am listening to Reggaeton or songs in general all I can think of is battle scenes or gushy romantic song-fics to go along with it. Ridicule no?

For my DBZ readers! Thank you so much for putting up with my stories and waiting as long as you have for my updates on piccolo.

I am going to switch it up a bit. This story takes place after the Fatal Fury series. The characters emotions and behavior are based on what i've seen (or like to have seen!)

With a beer proudly in my hand I present to you guys.

I dont own Mai Shirinui or any of the fighters from KOF.

The storyline however, is mine sucker faces!

Will of the Wisp.

Mai pursed her lips, huddling her trench coat around her frame. This time of year Japan, primarily Okinawa was freezing. She trembled, disgusted with herself. Heart racing, lipstick applied and wearing nothing but that coat and those heels, hair pinned as to keep it out of the way. His Apartment, Her incentive. She buzzed the ringer much to her own disappointment.

The Door flung open and all at once she was greeted with lips, arms lifting her in an embrace that made her mouth water, body ache and heart sink. All at once. She shuddered, her fingers ripping his bandana from his head, a flurry of blonde hair carefully sculpted back. She melted into him feeling his arm tense with the force of their furious embrace.

3am.

She lay awake while he lay fast asleep. She traced the scares on his belly, the wonderment of it was an easy 5'10, blue eyes, blonde hair. He would of been gangly had it not been for the muscle that poured contours all over his body. Her need rumbled within her and she held herself.

Andy.. she mused, tears welting in her eyes. I'm So sorry. She choked on a sob bringing the back of her hand up to her lips. Curling her fingers at the vulgarities that plagued her. She fought the night thoughts, careful to not wake the sleeping form that lay beneath her.

A hand gently snaked around her naked waist and pulled her closer. As quickly as her tears had come all at once they were dissipated into a slur of lips, tongue and fingers that lapped the shame away. Mai was only left with the heavens to grab, stars to go supernova and implode. After the 4th or 5th time she sat up once more, he smiled at her coyly from his comfortable pose. He looked about as comfortable as a cheshire cat.

"Shall we take this to your place, Darling?" His thick british accent purred feathering his fingers to her thigh. Nestling his wrist there.

"Not tonight." She muttered coldly.

Unaffected by her pseudo disinterest he grinned then stuck out is tongue teasingly.

"Cant have Buddy Boy smellin' mai cologne on ye?" In an instant Mai had him pinned, dagger to his throat, arms above his head.

"You ever utter a word.."

He chuckled haughtily, wiggling his torso beneath her.

"Now, why would I go and ruin a good thing?"

Mai pondered this on her walk home. Hands stuffed in her coat pockets, she could still smell him on her. Growling as she entered her apartment she kicked off her heels, tore her raincoat from her body before realizing her undergarments were gone. still, back of the house where she had established their illicit affair.


	2. Syllables

I dont own Mai Shirinui or any of the fighters from KOF.

The storyline however, is mine sucker faces!

Song: Discipline- Janet Jackson/ Criminal - Britney Spears

Chapter 2- Did you guess who it is? do you like it so far?

Syllables

The quiet of the apartment did little to calm Mai's nerves. After spending 15 minutes wringing her fingers she jolted at the sudden blaring of her cell phone.

"Hey listen!" it chirped. Andy. Her whole body tensed and she attempted ot answer without the tremble in her voice.

"Moshi-moshi?" she managed to utter.

"Hey Babe!" came a sickeningly familiar voice.

"Andy.." Mai gasped, unsure of what to do with herself on the side of the phone. touching her collar with her fingertips and sitting at the edge of her couch.

He laughed warmly. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Her train of thought was beginning to dissolve. Andy Bogard had been the love of her live ever since she could remember, up until recently he had been so cold to her. Forgetting little things that meant something to her, he reluctantly agreed to date then promptly disappeared thereafter. She was beside herself for weeks before he came back, open armed and waiting for her ever-loyal, ever forgiving embrace but at this time she had had quite enough. However, she yearned for him the more they were apart. Yet when they were together he was distant. What could she do?

Her train of thought completely derailed.

"I-uh, no sweetie, Andy. It just feels like its been a while.."

She felt static, as emotional to him as a mannequin. Was she falling out of love?

They spoke for several grueling more minutes, he offered her to a get together but she gently declined.

"What's wrong?" he caught on quick.

"N-nothin." She stammered.

Andy chuckled again, his voice gentler this time.

"Ah, lady times? A secret? It's okay. We'll see each other soon." That was his line. "Talk to you later babe."

Her heart sink, She might not.

Dont leave me alone Andy, I do evil things when you're gone.

Like sleep with the bad guy? came a tiny voice in her head, she chucked her phone at her bed and promptly left the room.

In the shower beads of searing hot water trickled across her chest, her toes curled and grabbed the shower mat.

**Two weeks ago - At some club.**

Mai was shaking her hips, fingers in the air grasping the night. In an instant he was behind her.

"Care for a chat?" came an deep voice. One that was oddly familiar but Mai couldn't quite place it. Her fingers suddenly curled in disgust, She knew that voice. Mai swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like a very small girl in a very small dress.

"I have no business with you." She hissed.

"It's not thatk ind of business I'm achin fo' miss." He replied, she almost smell the mint of his gum as he grinned behind her.

"You might wnat to back up Mister before that infamous cane of yours is stuck up some place you wont like!"

He chuckled softly shifting to another leg purposely rolling his hip near her.

"So damn timid aren't we pumpkin? Aye was just going to ask your for a dance?" His accent flicking japanese at her like a cool splash of water, causing her to tense and bite her lip.

You're acting like a little girl. Said an inside voice and she tilted her head.

"Just one." she replied sweetly holding up a single finger and he bowed before her, looking up he offered his hand.

er skin, as his breath

time seemed to slow down.

She took it and led him to the dance floor. The music slowed down yet heated up, Te bass thumping rhythmically lke a heart. The horns blared and English girl rap flittering into her ears. The music beckoned her, she rolled her hips and swayed, he followed suit. He met her with every roll. Her ever turn, fingers linked she turned her head instinctively for a kiss. The exchange of power.

He spun her to face him, a wall meeting her back. She gasped as he lifted her, pinning her there and easily wrapping her legs about his waist. Riding her hips in mid-air. Clothes kept them from penetration but Mai whimpered just the same. Dancing was as alive in his skin, as in her breath. Provocative and Coy. Heated yet repressed. Their gyrations heated to a crescendo and she worked to keep up with his fervent movements.

His shoulders and stomach fluid, following her every sway. He cupped her chin, keeping her glance upward. Forcing her to look him in the eyes. She slid slowly down to her feet finally being able to touch the ground.

"Tell me im not a good dancer." He purred. his arms gently releasing her though she wish he hadn't.

Mai stood their stunned, Her breath was ragged but her hands gripped his arms.

She quickly whipped an arm around his neck, standing on her tip toes. Kissing him with all of her might. He smelled delicious,like cologne, like a mix between honey and heady. A masculine clean scent that sent shivers down her spine. She inhaled swiftly as he pressed his hand against the small of her back. Not likea child, not like a little girl or a sister but achingly, beautifully like a lover.

Oh. She groaned. This is so wrong. She whispered inwardly.

he growled, kneading her rump, arching his back to feel her curves as the music continued to bump through the night.

"Billy.."


	3. Sometimes things get complicated

playfull

*I do not own any of these characters save for the idea.

DONT SUE ME IM A POOR ART STUDENT ;_;

Chapter 3- **Sometimes****Things****get****complicated**

**William Kane.**

Billy took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled through his nose. He leaned against this balcony and watched Mai look both ways, before crossing the street below. She almost stepped down before a car swerved around the corner nearly knocking her away.

She dodged out of the way cursing up a storm. A smile spread across is lips and he admired the old bird. She had spunk, particularly when she was upset.

He felt drawn, entranced by her eyes, hair and skin.

Billy shifted in his expensive jeans, his hair roused, face rouged from earlier activities. He worked late some nights but on particular restless night he found himself slowly walking through the scene.

The club was fairly well known in the area. Hoards of undernourished ladies came within a five mile radius, Japanese men and European tourists with a glint in their eye. He would know, he thought with a grin. He was one of them. Entranced by what he saw; eyes closed and body swerving to the beat. She was so sure of where she was in that present moment. He almost wanted to be there, in her mind space feeling nothing but the music and quieting the chatter.

As the events unfolded he felt like he was using himself. Flicking the bud from his hand he turned to leave but something stopped him.

His fingers grazed shoulder with a tap and she seemed quizzical until he spoke.

This was the first of many public encounters she was coy, irritated with his presence but soon his fingers itched to call her but he surpassed.

She was livid at first, tears in her eyes at first but eventually she came to him, humble aching for change.

Anytime, Any day he'd take her in hardly speaking yet when he did it was hushed.

She was giddy with the prospect of being treated like a woman as opposed to a child or a little igrl.

Her sounds echoed the apartment eager terms and Japanese words meant for lovers. He cradled her afterwards soothing away the demons that plagued her.

To chase a woman infatuated with another man. His chest ached at the notion.

Andy Bogard, The bastard.

Billy clenched his fist around his phone and tossed it onto his bed.

"Are you seeing anyone else?" Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, to others she was a brave scantily clad warrior. Yet in his arms post-romance she seemed smaller than ever.

"No darling, Just you." In a swift movement cupping her cheek he planted a tiny kiss on her nose. A flurry of red washed across her cheeks. She folded into him cautiously. Despite his ongoing reputation he was surprisingly gentle with her. She was growing on him. His apartment began to smell like sakura blossoms. She initiated their activities everywhere she could. He followed her tirelessly through Daiso to find scented candles.

"It's to set the mood!" She had proclaimed diligently.

"If you say so." He grinned as her fingers laced his dragging down the arc aisle.

"I can, however set the mood right 'ere." He grinned trapping her in the corner of tea cups and cat charms. The candle drop from her hand Billy caught it held it above her head. She glanced up batting playfully at it, before he caught her in a kiss.

The stock lady rolled her eyes and clucked at them in Korean. Her fists balled and chirping irritatingly.

"out! out! You two do this at home! Not here!"

laughing Billy shoved couple hundred Yen in her hand taking several scented candles.

Later that night.

A mellow mist hovered above the tub, bubbles wobbled happily above the scented watered. The water was a delicious kind o warmth that caused Mai's skin to prickle.

Her bathrobe Kimono slipped from her shoulder and her fingers dipped into it.

"Hop in." came his voice soothing and sincere. She went to disrobe herself.

The large bathroom was only lit by her candles they smelled of ; sweet flowers and oolong.

Billy came into the bathroom and robe patiently through he felt his heart palpitate at the sight of her.

He left briefly as he settled in only to return with a fresh pot of tea and a tiny piece of sweet cake.

As though he was watching another person in his body, fingers softly wetted her hair.

Billy was surprised how naturally it felt being an elder child himself he had spent quite a few years bathing his younger siblings; Combing and dressing them.

"This will teach you responsibility." His mother would chime.

Mai closed her eyes sinking into the bath, lips powdered with cake and toes curled beneath the water. His finger pads motioned circularly as he lathered the shampoo and rubbed behind her ears.

She let out a soft sigh rubbing his arms lazily.

"You're spoiling me." Mai curled around his arm.

"Well that's all good and fine however I'm going to need that hand if you want conditioner darling. "

She giggled as her head dipped back into the warm bubbly bath water.


	4. Wolf  brother

Chapter 5- Anchors away.

Mai flipped her phone and shut it abruptly.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Finally she caved dialing his number with her thumb.

It started ona Thursday, Mai was at a shop when she ran into him again. This time he wasn't smug, he was there grabbing an "urrl" gray and admiring her "Beauty."


	5. Anchors Away

*I really hope there is a fanbase for this _ ahah!

We leave the cozy world of mixed emotions to enter another! JOY!

Anyway, I own nothing except the idea ;D

**Chapter 4**- Wolf brother and the flower.

Andy grunted wit the effort of his strikes. His fists pounding into the tree as he did a roundhouse kick, his heel creating a deep dent into the beaten tree.

Andy stumbled, repositioning himself into the horse stance and stretching instinctively.

Mai was more distant than ever, she barely returned a text let alone a phone call. She barely touched him. She pulled away almost as though he was a leper.

She excused herself often pulling away from dinner to chatter on the phone. He couldn't help but feel his heart sink, Her arms, no longer thrown around his neck. She never said his name with joy but a slight disdain and a tinge of sadness.

A tinge of guilt, yeah. Guilt.

He grimaced pull backing and clenching his fist bracing for his punch.

Andy thought his heart was going to pop out of his chest.


End file.
